Falling for you
by Drass'ir Wyrda
Summary: Blake just wants to read a book, but Yang has other plans. (Blake x Yang) Reviews welcome, enjoy!


**Author's Note: So, I had a bit of extra time on my hands and, what with the excellent reception of my writing with the previous story (Thanks to all the reviewers!) I decided to whip this little bit up. It may not be great, but I'm satisfied with it. As per usual, I'm open to reviews/criticism. Enjoy!**

The library. My personal favorite place of all places. Quiet and tranquil, with a homey atmosphere around it all. And the best part? Books. Books everywhere, as far as the eye can see. Every shelf, every nook and cranny stuffed with a bound treasure trove of paper and ink. The only possible downside is the librarian, as he always gives me dirty looks whenever he sees me remove multiple books from his precious shelves. Really, I don't understand it. Whenever I take out a book, I put it right back in the correct place when I'm done with it. Never a page creased or a spine bent, and yet the insufferable librarian seems to have taken up glaring at me as a hobby of his. It is for this reason that I no longer even read in the front of the library, preferring instead to curl up in a corner, between two oaken bookshelves, and delve into the stories bound within the pages there. This was one such time, my current novel being a little book, almost a novella, without much in the way of plot. However, as I had already removed it from the bookshelf, and I did not wish to have another encounter with the librarian, I kept reading. The minutes passed and I began to notice a shadow fall upon the pages. Unlike most shadows, however, this one was moving slowly, almost imperceptibly in it's creeping approach. I showed no signs of noticing, however. I reasoned whatever was causing the anomaly was of no threat to myself or my novel.

Well, that was at least until I felt something directly above me.

Or, perhaps it is more accurate to say something directly on me. The top of my head, to be specific. I felt my body stiffen, then the mysterious thing on top of my head touched the bit directly between my Faunus ears, still covered up with a black bow and scratched.I melted as if I were an ice cube that had been plunged into Ozpin's prized coffee blend.

It was like something just came over me. My book lay in my lap, forgotten, pages flipping lazily. I felt a rumbling in my throat and before I knew what was happening a purr rose forth involuntarily. I knew I had to figure out what was doing this to me, what was on top of my head, but I could barely move.I was content to just lay there in a blissful stupor, the purring noise still being elicited from my throat.

That is until a recognizable laughter broke the atmosphere that had been constructed over the duration of the interaction. I snapped my head up towards the source of the laughter only to see Yang, laying there, body sprawled atop one of the very bookshelves I had chosen to keep people away.

"Hey Blake! Kitty like scratches?" She laughed with a cocky grin. I didn't respond, opting instead to yank on her arm, pulling her onto the ground, hopefully hard.

What I did not foresee was the fact that upon being pulled, instead of Yang being smashed into the ground, she was instead dropped straight on top of me, pinning me underneath her one hundred and fifty pounds of woman, muscle and boob. (A lot of it was probably boob.)

Although I had only known Yang for a short time, I had immediately felt a sort of connection the moment we met. I don't know what it was about the brawler. She was brash, impulsive and never took anything seriously, the complete and utter opposite of yet for some reason…I felt myself attracted to her. Not that I would ever tell her, of course. Social and intimate interaction is not what I would call my strong suit. It never had been and it never will be, but that's a fact I'm not all that worried over. Who needs lots of friends when you can have lots of books?

I was wrenched from my thought when something brushed against my nose.I felt a blush crawl up my face as I realized the close proximity we were in. Though our faces were mere millimeters apart at the moment, I felt oddly comfortable, as if my body didn't object to the contact it was submitted to. What was even more surprising, however, was Yang's reaction. As opposed to the expected reaction of a flirtatious smile and a quick jab at my sexuality, as was Yang's style of making fun, she instead simply widened her eyes. Her mouth hung open slightly, and though her body blocked out most of the light from the dim fixtures suspended from the aged and stained ceiling, her face looked slightly tinged red. It must be my imagination.

The moment, though likely only a few seconds, seemed to drag out for an eternity. However, Yang eventually broke the moment by scrambling up from the position and apologizing profusely.

"Oh my god Blake I'm so sorry I never meant for that to happen so please don't kill me please." She put her head down and awkwardly shuffled her feet before darting out of sight and around a bookshelf.

I unconsciously got up, my book forgotten, and ran after her. I turned the corner and saw her ducking into a narrow lane in between the non-fiction and sci-fi sections. I quickly followed her through, finding her leaned over with her hands on her knees, head down. I walked over to her and her head shot upwards.

" I'm sorry Blake I said I was sorry I-" Without even knowing what I was doing I brought my lips to hers, both silencing her and satisfying myself. After a few moments, I gently pulled away, looking into Yang's violet eyes.

"I swear Yang, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" I said softly. Those few words, that one sentence seemed to make all the difference in the world to the blonde, as a sly grin broke out on her face mere moments later.

"I guess you could say… you've fallen for me." I sighed. Well, I guess I should have expected as much from someone like her. Still, she's made worse.

"Don't push your luck" I said with a seductive smile, once more pulling Yang into a warm embrace, my thin, agile fingers threading through her wild and untamed golden locks.


End file.
